


This Will Make You Love Again

by Faladrast (surfgirl1)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Banners & Icons, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfgirl1/pseuds/Faladrast
Summary: A Teen Wolf Picture Prompt by FaladrastDeputy Stiles Stilinski has been on the force for only a couple years in the city neighboring his home town when he is called to the scene of a strange accident. There is a black Camaro that has one door ripped off and crazy claw marks on the side. And there’s no other car besides the person who called it in, who came upon it way after the fact and found no signs of anybody.The only other clue is an envelope sitting in the front seat with two pictures in it: a picture of a young woman with long black hair beautiful hazel eyes, and a picture of a deer with a spiral cut into it.(Derek has been searching for his sister for years. When he gets a clue, he rushes to save her back in a place he had hoped to never have to go to again. But when he’s the only one left, who will save him?)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	This Will Make You Love Again




End file.
